


Interlude: How they met John and Anton

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Dark Desires - Mirror!Pinto AU [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach stumble across Anton. Then they meet his boyfriend. (Yep, that's it...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: How they met John and Anton

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of my Mirror!Pinto Series, which is a WIP.  
> Please heed the series warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, this is purely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be an insult or an allusion to their private life.
> 
> Betaed by wolfhaton, thanks bb! All remaining mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native tongue.  
> Crossposted at my own LJ here http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/

How Chris and Zach met John and Anton

 _Anton_

The first time Zach met Anton was when he went for a smoke behind the club and stumbled across four men holding someone down over the dumpster. He got a glimpse of a naked ass before it was hidden by one of the guy’s hips and raced back into the club at the first “No, please don’t, please”. Zach found Tiny and Kane, led them back outside into the back alley, and had his smoke while the club’s muscular bouncers dealt with the four assholes. The prostitute righted his clothes and took the cigarette Zach offered him. Afterwards, as a little thank-you, he and Anton sucked Tiny and Kane off. Right there, behind the club, next to the unfortunate victims moaning forms. On their knees next to each other, both with big hands twisted in their hair and hard cocks down their throats. They looked at each other and smiled with mouths stretched wide. Afterwards Zach made his boss Zoe give Anton a job.

The first time Chris met Anton was on the day he killed Arthur Winters. He was on his way to the club Zach told him about, slightly nervous about seeing Zach again. A girl in a very short skirt, upper body hidden by a pink fake fur jacket smiled at him and fluttered her fake lashes. Chris took a moment to admire the firm little behind and the long legs when he walked by her, and he noticed the Adam’s apple only after the pretty ‘girl’ had whispered “Hey there, stranger” in a husky voice. Chris declined the invitation for a little “fun”, patted the transvestite’s ass and went on to find Zach.

The second time Chris met Anton was when Zach partnered up with him for one of his shows. Chris watched with clenched fists as Anton and Zach twisted around each other, oiled bodies gleaming in the spotlights. He heard the audience moan and grunt, listened hard for every sound Zach made and ground his teeth when Anton nosed Zach’s crotch. Afterwards he tied Zach’s hands to a hook in the ceiling and made Anton watch while he shoved a vibrator up Zach’s ass and sucked him off. The boy’s desperate mewls from where he was handcuffed to the chair made it so much sweeter.

 

 _John_

The first time Chris and Zach meet John is when Anton introduces his new boyfriend.

Zach thinks about Anton’s past lovers, who’d either ran away or become violent when Anton’s past as a hooker had come up or tried to make him stop wearing women’s clothing. Zach eyes John, the way one arm is wrapped possessively around Anton’s slender hips where he’s cuddled on John’s lap. The other hand rests on a pale thigh, caressing the soft skin, thumb now and then slipping beneath the rim of the very short skirt. Zach looks at Anton’s brand-new leather skirt and the turquoise silk blouse, the shiny new collar and the leash clipped securely to John’s belt. Zach watches how his young friend presses close to John and sighs contently, the way his lover moves slightly to better accommodate him. Zach smiles and congratulates them both.

Chris and John sized each other up, eyes travelling over possessive arms wrapped around their lover’s waists. Chris noticed the bulge under John’s jacket, hiding a shoulder holster, and he knew the other had seen his knife. He watches the way John’s eyes roam Zach and narrows his eyes when the other gives him a toothy grin.

“Pine, right? I’ve heard tales about you.”

“I bet you have. Cho, isn’t it? You’re pretty famous yourself.”

And Cho is, he’s famous, he’s infamous, the Yoshida’s family most trusted weapon. Courier, punisher, killer. Chris eyes the red tattoo that peeks out from John’s shirt, the animal’s jaw on his neck and the tail curling around his left arm. The tattoo, John’s trademark, his name giver. The Dragon. The other sees where Chris is looking at and shows his sharp teeth. Chris smiles slowly.

Soon after, he and John are swapping stories, exchanging tips about weaponry and catching up on gangland rumors. Zach and Anton have relocated to the next couch and seem to be comparing the merits of plastic versus leather versus steel cock rings. Chris rolls his eyes and he and John share a fondly exasperated look.

Cho is a pretty easy guy to talk to, very smart and witty, and Chris enjoys their conversation as much as Cho seems to do. That is, until something that their two lovers say draws their attention.

“Sure, no problem! My harness is great, all black leather and tiny silver rivets, it’s beautiful and so comfortable. Come on, I have it in my dressing room, I’ll show you. I don’t think it’ll fit you, but we’ll see…” Zach jumps from the sofa and pulls Anton to his feet. The other follows willingly and chatters excitedly.

“Oh, I don’t care, I just want to see how it would look on me! I bet John would like it, and if you want, I’ll show you my chastity belt, it’s white gold and the lock is encrusted with diamonds!”

“Hey!” Chris yells after his lover’s retreating form, “Don’t you dare to lend out the harness I gave you to other people! Zach!”

Zach waves back unconcernedly and leads Anton away. John opens his mouth to call after his own lover, who blows him a kiss and scurries after Zach. He closes his mouth again and sinks back into the pillows. Both men stare after their boys for a moment, admiring Zach’s lean, dark, masculine shape next to Anton’s smaller, more girlish figure, his long legs emphasized by his high heels. Then they look at each other and start chuckling.

“I guess we’ll just, uh, wait.”

Chris laughs and shrugs, “Probably the best idea.”

They order more whiskey and do just that.

 

The End

 

 _Series continued in part 8_


End file.
